Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nut for a fastener assembly (fastener), which comprises a bolt formed with a thread and a nut cooperating with the bolt, and which is a circular-cylindrical or prismatic hollow body made of hard-elastic material, in particular plastic, from whose inner wall at least one protrusion oriented obliquely towards the axis and integral with the hollow body protrudes inward, the free end whereof cooperates with the thread of the bolt, as a result of which the threaded bolt is axially displaceable in one direction relative to the nut, causing elastic deformation of the at least one protrusion, on the one hand and on the other is rotatable relative to the nut, and a force can be transmitted in the axial direction between the threaded bolt and the nut.
Prior art nuts of such fastening assemblies do not meet requirements in the sense that they have a multitude of components, which means that on the one hand they are very expensive to manufacture and on the other hand their functional reliability is not assured. In such nuts it is further necessary to embody the at least one protrusion as elastically resilient, to allow moving the threaded bolts past it. That elasticity, however, greatly reduces the holding force or axial retention of the protrusion.